Musical Compositions
by Lost in Believing
Summary: A collaboration of 26 one shots based off of 26 different songs. Each song is going to be a different letter of the alphabet starting with A and ending at Z. Each with different love/friend/hate pairings. Letter A: -A Thousand Miles Evan & Donia -


**A.N: **Hey, first ever WL fanfic! Although I have written tons of other stories before, this is my first piece of work for this category. And the main focus isn't even on one of my favorite characters! But yes, this story is just 26 one shots. Each one with be based off of a song, and they will be in alphabetical order.

Who's ready for the fourth WL book, _Radiant Shadows_? I can't wait! I actually won an ARC copy off of Melissa Marr's website and I get it personalized :) I freaked. So I can't wait for that. Anyways, tell me what you think! (Oh yeah, only gonna say this once: I don't own any characters or plot. I'm just using them for fun)

* * *

Musical Compositions: A Thousand Miles  
[Evan & Donia]

_If I could fall, into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight_

When he was with her, things were always easy and insanely complicated at the same time. No matter how much he accepted the feelings that came to him when he was with her, it was never going to get easier.

Nothing was.

Keenan had placed him in Donia's presence many years ago. Too many to count, but even he remembered that day. It was right after the girl had taken in the chill of winter. At first, he was wary of her coldness, but he grew to learn of her true self.

He didn't know what to call it. An obsession to be near her. A good friend. Either one worked, but it didn't express his true feelings.

The years grew blurry as he witnessed the same things happen over and over again…

His king giving them all orders that he gladly accepted. The arguments that Donia and Keenan seemed to get into. The new summer girls. Beira's wrath. The winter girl's tears from the realization of all the things she had lost and the new situations she had become entangled in.

It was like a broken movie reel; the ending never coming. And even if it had, most knew that there was going to be a sequel.

Reality didn't end happy.

This was hard. It pained him to see Donia on her knees, letting the pain and worries out. But it killed him to see that her and Keenan did belong together. No matter the things that pulled them apart, even he could see that they shared a bond that was special.

In the end, it was just him. No matter what path any of them took, he would be the one alone.

There had been few times when it was just him and her. And even then, they hadn't been talking. It was him on guard while she did whatever she did, trying to ignore the fact that he was watching her. Protecting her from anything and everything that dare hurt her soul.

He loved everything about her. Her movements. Her voice. The way she reacted to things.

It was her face that filled his thoughts and memories. Donia's lovely face that was enticingly beautiful. How could anyone not love her?

Things had changed. Keenan now had his queen. But Aislinn had her human boyfriend. And Donia had become the winter queen.

Which meant she had protection of her own. He was no longer needed for her.

Now as he walked towards his king, thoughts of what would happen now filled his mind. Most of his life had consisted of guarding Donia. What was he to do now?

The Loft was in the same town as where Donia now lived. The two places were just precious minutes away. If he hadn't been here to take orders, he would be at her side this instant.

But it already felt like every part of him was far away. A thousand miles, maybe even more. He was sure that no matter where he was next, he would walk those miles just to see her again.

It was his time to make that choice. As much as he loved his king, he knew that change was coming. Evan could not leave her side...

And staying with the Summer Court would mean being far away from her. It was going against what he had spent his whole life doing, but nothing was stopping him now.

The summer king was seated in front of him, a new glow to his face. Things were getting better. He breathed in, breathing in the newfound warmth that boosted his confidence.

"Keenan, I'm sorry. But I feel that my duty is no longer with you." He was clear, his words voicing towards the king for the first time.

Keenan's eyes flared for a second, but softness overtook them. That, Evan was not expecting.

But honestly, he wasn't really sure what he was expecting exactly.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. I have to say that you are one of my best men," Keenan replied, his voice calm. Even could hear a little sorrow though. "Just one last question? Which court are you headed?"

"The Winter Court."

The king nodded. "I'll see you around, Evan." It was almost as if Keenan had understood.

With the last look, the two of them shared a silent agreement. He turned away with a new look on things.

He was only minutes away, but it felt like he had started on his journey. The journey of choosing for himself and protecting the person he had found he needed to protect all along. And now, it meant more to him that just protection. It meant being there for her forever.

Right now, he felt something change. Maybe it was his look on life. Or the way things had come to be. Either way, he was looking through a different light.

The winter light.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
